The Untouchable
by toushiroismine18
Summary: What happens when you're dead & traumatised by your own death? Will you survive it all & become the untouchable one? This is the lifestory & lovelife of one special, young girl who survives. obviously hitsuXOC!
1. Death & Trauma

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

Takeshi Hikari, who was just brought into Soul Society by soul burial, began to walk around Soul Society & found a small, dilapidated hut. She went in & sat down, staring out of the window, thinking about what had happened to her, before she died. She started weeping, wondering what crime she had committed to be killed.

[Flashback]

In the northern district of Japan…

"TAKESHI HIKARI!" Hikari heard her mother shout for her.

Hearing her mother from her room, Hikari knew that something urgent had happened. Takeshi Kimiko never called Hikari by her full name, unless something was up, or she was angry. Wondering what she had done wrong, Hikari immediately rushed down to the study room, from where she heard her mother's voice.

She was very worried when she went to the study room, especially since she saw her father, Takeshi Ryū, as he was supposed to be working that day. Hikari, the only child, wondered what had happened to make her mother so angry, & her father, to be at home early that day.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san" she greeted them, as she entered the study room.

"We have something to tell you. This was a huge shock to us. It is going to be shocking news for you too, so i suggest you sit down" Ryū told her.

After settling down, Ryū continued "You are not our child. But we did not adopt you either. You & our real daughter, Shoji Megumi, were mixed up at birth. Instead of getting Megumi, we got you & your real parents got Megumi. Although you are not our real daughter, we wish to keep you as our own, because we love you. We also wish to live together with Megumi. Are you comfortable with this arrangement?"

Hikari replied "Otou-san, Okaa-san, Megumi is your real daughter, & i do not wish to destroy your relationship with her. I am most willing to have her as my sister. When will she be coming?"

Ryū had smiled widely & said "I am delighted that you have agreed. She has arrived already. She is at the living room. Let us meet her!"

(A month later…)

Even though Takeshi Ryū & Takeshi Kimiko loved both their daughters equally, because of their bond with Hikari, they seemed closer to Hikari than Megumi. Although Hikari had taken a liking to Megumi, it seemed that Megumi was actually jealous of her "sister" as she seemed to be getting more of their parents' attention. Megumi became too jealous until one day, when Megumi was alone at home with Hikari…

"I am sorry, Hikari-chan. I didn't want to do this, but you seem to be getting all the attention from Otou-san & Okaa-san" Megumi said sadly, while walking towards her.

Hikari was baffled when she heard what Megumi had said. She was even more shocked, when she heard the sinister tone in Megumi's voice. It was something she had not heard from Megumi before. But she did not have much time to grasp the hidden meaning of Megumi's words as she soon felt something sharp pierce her stomach. She looked down, & saw a knife in her stomach. She could feel the hatred for her emanating from Megumi. She then realized that Megumi had stabbed her.

[End Flashback]

She continued weeping, not understanding the crime she had committed for her death. She had not destroyed or worsened Otou-san & Okaa-san's relationship with Megumi. In fact, she was secretly pleased that she had someone to call sister. She was also glad that her parents were reunited with their real daughter. She knew that her parents were glad too. But there was one person who wasn't happy at all - Megumi - instead, she was jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Rukia's execution had been stopped & Aizen had just defeated Yamamoto-taicho in a fight before he escaped together with Gin & Tousen. As Yamamoto-taicho lay on the ground, covered in his own blood, his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, rushed towards him.

"Sou-taicho!" Chōjirō-fukutaicho shouted, as he ran towards his captain.

"Chōjirō-fukutaicho, I know that I will not make it. Do not try to get Unohana Taicho here. It will be a waste of her time. Once I am gone, please call a meeting for all the Taichos & Fukutaichos. Ukitake-taicho of 13th Division will be replacing me as the 1st Division Taicho & also as the leader of Gotei 13. As for the 13th Division, promote Kuchiki Rukia as Taicho & do let Byakuya-taicho know that his sister is indeed capable of being a Taicho" Yamamoto-taicho forced the words out as blood spurted from his wounds, draining his body of it.

Chōjirō-fukutaicho replied "Sou-taicho, please do not say that. You will not…"

Before he could finish, Yamamoto-taicho, breathing his last, interrupted him.

"Just do as I say. This is an order!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the chaos had died down, & the shinigami had been healed, an emergency meeting was called to discuss the betrayal of Aizen, Gin & Tousen. As Rukia stepped into the meeting room, she gained several stares, since she was not of any high rank. However, she was soon ignored as Chōjirō-fukutaicho announced the start of the meeting.

Many were surprised to see Chōjirō-fukutaicho instead of Yamamoto-taicho. They all knew that Yamamoto-taicho was indeed very proud & refused to miss any meeting regardless of how important (or not) it was. Unohana-taicho decided to voice out her thoughts.

"What happened to Yamamoto-taicho?" she questioned.

"Sou-taicho…" Chōjirō-fukutaicho began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

He just did not have the heart to continue. But he knew that he would have to tell them, so he tried again.

"Sou-taicho is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

whoots, chap 1 of my story is up! review it ppl, you know you want to!(:


	2. Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN TAKESHI HIKARI THOUGH(:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sou-taicho…" Chōjirō began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

He just did not have the heart to continue. But he knew that he would have to tell them, so he tried again.

"Sou-taicho is…"

"He is dead" Chōjirō said quietly.

Several gasps echoed in the meeting room. They knew that Yamamoto-taicho was very strong indeed. Who could have killed him?

"Sou-taicho fought Aizen & was defeated. Before he breathed his last, Sou-taicho told me to appoint a Taicho for the 1st Division, who will also be the leader of Gotei 13, & he is…Ukitake-taicho of the 13th Division. As for the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia will be your Taicho" Chōjirō continued, but stopped when he heard several gasps echoing around the room.

"But, but i thought i said…" Byakuya said.

"Sorry, Byakuya-taicho. But these were Sou-taicho's orders. He also wants to inform you that your sister is fully capable of being a Taicho. As for the other divisions, there are no changes" Chōjirō interrupted.

"So from now on, everyone will be in their new divisions, & also, Ukitake-taicho will be heading the meetings."

Soon, the news reached the other shinigami. Most were sympathetic towards Chōjirō-fukutaicho & the rest of the 1st Division, though at the same time, they were all secretly pleased that Ukitake-taicho is now the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so glad for Ukitake-taicho! I think Sou-taicho totally deserved to die. He went to fight Aizen-taicho…" Renji exclaimed, when he was in the 5th Division with Byakuya.

"HE IS NOT A TAICHO! DON'T LET ME EVER HEAR YOU CALLING HIM THAT!" Byakuya said icily, after hearing Aizen's name.

"Fine, Aizen then! Sou-taicho fought Aizen because he was very arrogant. Serves him right!"

Just as he said that, a hell butterfly flew in through the window & landed in front of Renji.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, Ukitake-taicho requests your presence."

Renji excused himself & went on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Ukitake-taicho's room, a knock resounded on the door.

"Come in" Ukitake-taicho said.

"Ukitake-taicho" Renji greeted, as he bowed.

"Renji, I am sure that you are aware that ever since Aizen's betrayal, hollows have been sighted in Rukongai. If I am not mistaken, there are over hundreds of them. I would like to send you on a mission, together with Rukia, to Rukongai for a month. Ichigo will assist you in this mission. You will be leaving right away. Please do inform Rukia that this is a test to see if she deserves to be a Taicho. Now go! "

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho. I'll get to it right away" replied Renji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the 13th Division…

Rukia was busy with her paperwork, when Renji arrived.

"Hey Rukia! You might want to stop your paperwork."

"Renji, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the 5th Division? What do you mean by that?"

"We have a mission. Strawberry will be helping us. This is a test to see if you deserve your current position. We have to go to Rukongai now. Apparently there are over hundred hollows" Renji said, rolling his eyes, earning him a nudge from Rukia.

Rukia grabbed her zanpakutō & said to Renji "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached Rukongai, they went straight to District 1. They saw the once quiet & peaceful district had become a war-wrecked place. When Renji, ahead of Rukia, entered, he was immediately greeted with a punch from Ichigo, who was waiting for them.

"Why are you so late, Freeloader? Where is Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"You're so evil, Strawberry! We aren't that late. Rukia is somewhere behind. She has short legs, ya'know?" replied Renji, when he had recovered from the shock of the punch.

"Renji, my legs aren't that short! & I'm here already. So let's just go about our mission, ok?" Rukia said, when she had finally reached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They started patrolling District 1, each taking turns, as the hollows were sighted there. At around 10pm that night, when it was Ichigo's turn, he sensed a strong spiritual reiatsu coming from afar. It seemed to be wavering. He decided to check it out. With Zangetsu on his back, Ichigo used shunpo to get to the source of the reiatsu. He traced it to the back of a small hut. There, many hollows were trying to attack a young girl. Although she seemed to be able to fend off some of the hollows, Ichigo could see that she was no match for the many hollows. He ran in front of the girl, protecting her.

"Ha! A shinigami, I see. He'll make a nice meal! The girl smells tasty too! Hmmm, I think I shall have both of them" one of the bigger hollows said.

Irritated, Ichigo shouted "Dream on! We are never going to be your meal & you are definitely no match for us! Getsuga Tenshō!"

After unsheathing his zanpakutō & holding it out infront of himself, he quietly said "Bankai."

His strong reiatsu quickly alerted Renji & Rukia, who immediately ran towards him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

Concerned, Rukia ran carelessly towards Ichigo. She didn't see the hollow which was heading for her. The hollow intercepted her & cut her on her shoulder down to her arm. Renji quickly slashed at that hollow. Seeing as Rukia was bleeding profusely, Renji carried her to the side & after sternly warning Rukia not to fight, he continued to help Ichigo with the hollows.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

"Bankai."

With Ichigo there, Renji found it much easier. Thus, they easily defeated the hollows, saving the girl. When they were done with the last of the hollows, they turned behind & found the girl bandaging Rukia's arm.

As if she felt their gaze upon her, the young girl turned towards them & softly said "Thank you."

Ichigo slowly walked towards her & asked "What's your name?"

The young girl replied "I…I am…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay! 2nd chap done! keep the reviews coming in, ppl! love you all! thanks jounouchi-sama, laughing bandit d royale, emm-chan & jiraya junior for the reviews!


	3. New Friend?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN TAKESHI HIKARI THOUGH(:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As if she felt their gaze upon her, the young girl turned towards them & softly said "Thank you."

Ichigo slowly walked towards her & asked "What's your name?"

The young girl replied "I…I am…"

"Hi…Hikari."

"Takeshi Hikari."

Just as Renji walked towards them, Ichigo extended his hand towards her & said "Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo."

Quietly, Hikari took his hand & shoke it, trembling ever so slightly.

Renji also stepped forward & said "Renji. Abarai Renji."

Then from where she was, Rukia also introduced herself "Kuchiki Rukia. Just call me Rukia will do."

Weakly, Hikari smiled at them to acknowledge their presence.

Then Ichigo, seeing that Hikari's eyes were red & puffy, said "I think we should go now. You look tired, you should get some rest."

To Rukia & Renji, he said "Rukia is bleeding, I think we need to get her to the 4th Division. Let's go."

As they turned to go, Hikari said "Wait! Can I know what just happened? What are those monster-like things? Why did they attack me? Who are you? How did you fight those monsters? Lastly, why did you help me?"

"I was sure you would ask these questions" a familiar voice rang out.

"Urahara-san? How did you know we were here?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Geez, I don't even get a proper welcome here . What's that supposed to mean? Of course I know you're here. I can sense your reiatsu, ya'know! Ok, let's get down to business first" Urahara said.

"Excuse me, can I know what's happening? Who are you?" Hikari asked, irritated.

"Oops, sorry."

"Well, I am Kisuke Urahara. & who might you be, young one?" Urahara asked.

"Takeshi Hikari."

"Pleased to meet you, my dear" he said, with a wink.

"Urahara!" Ichigo screeched.

"Oh my, how rude! Now back to business. Renji, you'll go to Sereitei & bring Rukia to the 4th Division. Hikari will be coming with me to Urahara shop. It wouldn't be safe for her here. Ichigo, I think you should follow us to make sure Hikari settles there. Then, you can go to Sereitei to report to Ukitake."

"But, but what about my questions?" Hikari asked.

"Patience, my dear. All will be known in due time" Urahara said.

"Let's go then!" Ichigo said.

"Bye Urahara-san, Hikari! See ya later, Strawberry!" Renji said, while Rukia just smiled.

"Whatever, Freeloader!" Ichigo yelled.

Glancing at Renji & Ichigo, Hikari asked Urahara "Are they always like that?"

While smiling at them, Urahara said "Yes, it's kinda amusing, isn't it?"

Nodding her head slightly, Hikari started smiling too, thinking "Maybe…just maybe, I could be part of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Urahara's shop…**

"Omg, you own this shop?!"

"Yes yes, I think you need to sit down first though. What Ichigo's gonna tell you now will shock you. But it is the truth, so do listen" Urahara advised her.

"Firstly, Rukia & Renji are shinigami. In other words, they are death gods. As for me, I am a substitute shinigami. The monster-like things you saw are hollows. If you had noticed, we were using our swords, also known as a zanpakutō, to fight the hollows. We helped you because it's our duty. & lastly, we do not know why the hollows attacked you as we are still looking into that matter. But since the hollows have attacked you once, they might strike again. So for precautionary measure, you can only go out with Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Tessai, Jinta or me. Urahara will introduce you to the rest of them later" Ichigo briefed Hikari, answering all of her questions.

Looking at Hikari, Ichigo said "For now, you will be putting up at Urahara's shop. It's safest for you here. Urahara & I will protect you. For now, I need to go to Soul Society to see how Rukia is doing. I will come here after school tomorrow, ok?"

"You go to school? That means you're still alive?"

"Yes, I am. But the rest of them aren't. It's because I'm a substitute shinigami. Rukia accidentally transferred all her powers to me. That's how I'm here now."

"Ara, arigato gozaimasu" Hikari said.

Just as he was turning to go, Ichigo saw her smile wearily & heard a quiet "Thank you. Really, thank you. But I don't think I deserve such goodness…"

Turning back again, Ichigo asked "Do you want to talk about it? If you don't want to, it's ok."

Seeing her tears fall freely, Ichigo wondered if it wasn't a good idea to ask her about it.

But since he had already asked her, he sat down quietly beside her, saying "I'm all ears."

Thus, Hikari began telling Ichigo about her tragic death "…I found out that Megumi had stabbed me. That's how I died."

When she had finished, all Ichigo did was to let her weep on his lap & stroke her hair, comforting her.

"Hey, we'll always be here for you! Rukia, Renji, Urahara & I, we'll be here when you need us, ok? It's quite late. You've had quite a tiring day, I think you'd better rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Take care!"

Just as Ichigo had reached the door & was about to open it, the tear-eyed Hikari asked "Are we friends then?"

Nodding, Ichigo smiled & said "Yes, friends forever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ichigo walked to Urahara, he asked "Did you notice her high spiritual reiatsu?"

"Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Urahara replied.

"You want to send her to the Academy to become a shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"With her permission, of course" replied Urahara.

"I suppose it's ok. But considering her human life, she might not accept it."

In turn, Urahara said "We'll see."

"I'd better get going, or Freeloader & Midget won't let me live to see another day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Sereitei, Renji was trying to piggy-back Rukia to the 4th Division, as she was tired & bleeding.

"Here, let me help you" Ichigo said, suddenly.

Shocked at suddenly seeing Ichigo, Renji gave a shout & jumped, almost dropping Rukia. Ichigo took over & brought Rukia to the 4th Division.

"Ichigo, what happened to Rukia?" Unohana asked, when she had seen Rukia on Ichigo's back.

"She was injured after fighting hollows during the mission. Is she ok?" Ichigo & Renji asked, after Unohana had checked Rukia.

"We will have to wait for the results of the tests. But she should be able to go back in an hour" Unohana replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**An hour later, at Ukitake-taicho's room…**

"Ukitake-taicho" Ichigo, Renji & Rukia said, bowing slightly to him.

"I take it that you've finished the mission."

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho" the three of them replied.

Addressing Rukia, Ukitake-taicho then said "Rukia, I heard that you were injured during the mission. Is that true?"

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho" Rukia replied.

"Rukia, are you ok now?" asked Ukitake-taicho, concerned.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho" Rukia replied.

"Please be careful in future, ya?" Ukitake-taicho said.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho" Rukia said.

"On the whole, I think this mission was quite ok. So you are dismissed," Ukitake-taicho said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

phew! chap 3 done! sorry i took so long…& i thought that i would be more free during the hols . ok, i know that some characters are quite OOC in this chap, sorry for that

anw, review ppl! i dont seem to be getting much reviews. i might discontinue this story, or put it on hold, if i'm not encouraged…


	4. A Shinigami Wannabe? or not

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN TAKESHI HIKARI THOUGH(:**

~/\/\/\~

"Please be careful in future, ya?" Ukitake-taicho said.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho," Rukia said.

"On the whole, I think this mission was quite ok. So you are dismissed," Ukitake-taicho said.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho," Renji & Rukia said.

"But there is something I need to clarify," Ichigo suddenly said.

"Yes Ichigo?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"Actually, there was someone with a high spiritual reiatsu attracting the huge number of hollows. Her name is Takeshi Hikari. Since she was targeted once, the hollows will most likely attack her again," Ichigo said.

After seeing Ukitake-taicho nod for him to continue, he went on, "I was thinking of sending her to the Academy to become a shinigami. Is that ok?"

"Does she know about shinigami? When you say she has a high spiritual reiatsu, how high is it? Higher than yours?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"I told her about it before coming here. Yeah, hers is higher than mine," Ichigo replied.

"Higher than Toushiro's too," he added in, while Rukia elbowed him, whispering "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

Ukitake-taicho seemed to be thinking about it, before he replied, "Hmmm, okay. Since there is a possibility that she will be attacked again, I guess the only option is for her to become a shinigami. Have you discussed this matter with her? She has to agree first. Only then we can see about the rest."

"No, I haven't. I'm not sure how to ask her as she has sad memories about her past, just like Toushiro."

Ukitake-taicho sighed as he replied, "Ichigo, you seem the closest to her. I think you're the only one who can do this."

"Hai, I understand. I'll do it tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"Okay you are dismissed," Ukitake-taicho said.

~/\/\/\~

The next day, Ichigo went to the Urahara's Shop to tell Urahara about Ukitake-taicho's decision & also, to talk to Hikari about becoming a shinigami. However since Hikari was still asleep, he decided to talk to Urahara first.

"Aww, someone is here so early. I wonder who he is looking for," Urahara joked, as he saw Ichigo enter early that morning.

"Shut up, Urahara!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed.

"Hush, she is still sleeping," Urahara said.

"What did Ukitake say when you told him about Hikari?" Urahara continued, this time serious.

"Ukitake-taicho thought that since she has a high spiritual reiatsu, he would advise her to consider becoming a shinigami. But he told me to talk to Hikari about it first, to find out her reaction. Do you think she will do it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, she might. She might not. You will know when you ask her later on."

"Urahara you know something, don't you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, as he eyed Urahara.

"I do?" Urahara replied with a knowing wink & his signature goofy smile.

After chatting a while with Urahara, Ichigo saw that Hikari had woken up.

"Morning Hikari!" both Urahara & Ichigo chorused together, causing Ichigo to glare at Urahara.

"Good morning, Urahara-san, Ichigo-kun," replied Hikari, in a cheerful tone.

Urahara & Ichigo exchanged glances, after hearing her tone & seeing her bubbly appearance.

Urahara mouthed to Ichigo, "She seems to be in high spirits. You better not upset her."

This caused Urahara another glare from Ichigo.

"Hey you two! What's with the glaring contest? What's going on?" Hikari demanded, annoyed that she didn't understand anything.

Urahara & Ichigo finally stopped glaring at each other, when they heard Hikari's annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing much," Ichigo said.

At the same time, Urahara replied, "Actually Ichigo wanted to tell you something."

"I think I'll just leave you two alone, ya?" Urahara continued, while grinning cheekily at Ichigo.

As soon as Urahara was gone, Hikari asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Clearing his throat, Ichigo said seriously, "Erm, you see…"

"Actually, no I don't see," Hikari tried an attempt at humour, before Ichigo could finish.

"Hey, what's with you? Lighten up, will you?" Hikari continued, as she felt the atmosphere tense.

"Argh, I'm trying to! Ok, here goes…" Ichigo said.

"," Ichigo said quickly.

Raising her eyes at Ichigo, Hikari said, "Sorry, Ichigo-kun. I didn't hear that. Could you please repeat it?"

"I just said that I was wondering if you would want to be a shinigami," Ichigo said loudly, this time with more confidence.

When Hikari heard that, her face lit up. Ever since Ichigo had told her about shinigami the day before, Hikari had been pondering about it. Seeing this, Ichigo felt pleased, hopeful that she would say yes.

"Hmmm…Actually, I've been thinking about it since yesterday. I would like to, I'll admit that. But I'm not really sure. I just want to know what will change in my life."

"First, you will not have peaceful life. Whatever it is, even if you remain as you are, you will not have a peaceful life. I'm not saying this to scare you. Fact is that since the hollows have attacked you once, they will come at you again," Ichigo said.

"Hai, I understand. Ichigo-kun, is this your own decision?" Hikari asked.

"Not really. Ukitake-taicho & Urahara think so too," Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"So do Renji & Rukia, the other two shinigami you met yesterday," he continued.

"Ichigo-kun, you know that this is kind of sudden for me. Yes, I've been thinking about it. But I didn't expect to be approached about it so soon. I'll need a little more time to think it over," Hikari said, after much thought.

"Ok, there's no rush. We just hope you will seriously consider our offer. Oh & another thing, we are friends. So you can just cut off all the formalities & call me Ichigo."

"Hai, Ichigo-kun," Hikari said.

"Haiz, there you go again," Ichigo said as he sighed.

"Hehe, sorry…"

"Ichigo?" Hikari said quietly, unsure of herself.

"Now now, isn't that much better?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess so. Sorry, I'm so used to all the formalities. We were taught to be formal to whoever we were addressing," Hikari said with a dreamy look on her face.

"We?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

Still with the dreamy look, Hikari replied, "Hai, Megumi-chan & I. Otou-san & Okaa-san always taught us to be polite & respectful to each other & to others also."

"Megumi-chan?" she continued.

~/\/\/\~

i'm sorry if this chap is not satisfying. i feel kinda disappointed in myself cos i didn't get even 1 review in my previous chap

mehhs, i'm not sure if i'll continue this story. or i might put it on hold first [shrugs]


	5. The Living Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN TAKESHI HIKARI THOUGH(:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now now, isn't that much better?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess so. Sorry, I'm so used to all the formalities. We were taught to be formal to whoever we were addressing," Hikari said with a dreamy look on her face.

"We?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

Still with the dreamy look, Hikari replied, "Hai, Megumi-chan & I. Otou-san & Okaa-san always taught us to be polite & respectful to each other & to others also."

"Megumi-chan?" she continued.

Then, clutching her hand over her heart in an agonizing manner, as if she had just been stabbed in the heart, she said "Megumi-chan! Why did you do this to me?"

As if she had heard a reply, Hikari replied "I'm sorry, Megumi-chan. I didn't mean it. Had i known earlier, I really would have stepped out off the way. Please don't do this to…"

"me…" she continued, struggling to breathe.

Hurt & anguish seemed to overtake Hikari, as she swayed dizzily, slowly sinking to the ground, with darkness filling her mind. Ichigo, shocked at what he had just witnessed, stood frozen to the ground. When he saw that Hikari was about to lose consciousness, he immediately snapped out of his trance. Before her body could reach the ground, even before Ichigo's hands could reach her, he saw a flash of white. Looking down at Hikari's body, he realized that her body was being gently laid down onto the floor by a pair of strong hands. Then he saw the shinigami outfit & the captain haori.

"TOUSHIRO!" he exclaimed.

"Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya-taicho for you! & not Toushiro!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ichigo brushes off Hitsugaya's correction, rolling his eyes.

"How did you reach here?" he asked.

"Shunpo?" Hitsugaya said, giving Ichigo the don't-ask-stupid-questions look.

Rolling his eyes yet again, Ichigo said "I meant, why are you here in the first place? How did you know that she was fainting??"

"I was sent here on a mission, to patrol Karakura High. & another stupid question you're asking! I'm a Taicho, Taicho of the 10th Division, to be exact. So of course I could sense her reiatsu fluctuating!" Hitsugaya said.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath, let it out & sighed, "It's a long story. Let's lay her on the bed first, then come out & talk, okay?"

Hitsugaya then carried Hikari, in bridal style, to her bed & laid her down. Then he came out of the room, only to find Ichigo furiously pacing back & forth. Irritated, Hitsugaya became angrier by the minute, with Hyōrinmaru slowly, bit by bit, lowering the temperature.

"Eh, why does it suddenly feel so cold?" Ichigo thought aloud to himself, forgetting that the 10th Division Taicho was there.

Suddenly realizing who caused the sudden drop in temperature, Ichigo exclaimed "TOUSHIRO!"

As a vein popped out on his head, Hitsugaya growled in his dangerously low voice, "KUROSAKI! For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you & not TOUSHIRO! & what's with the pacing up & down?! It's incredibly hard to follow you!"

Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he then said, "Okay Kurosaki, what's up? You'd better spill everything."

"Umm well, she…Never mind that, let's sit down first. Believe me, you'll need it," Ichigo said, stuttering on his words for the first time in front of the 10th Division Taicho, while gesturing towards the chair.

Looking into Ichigo's eyes & seeing that he was indeed very serious, Hitsugaya said, "Okay, spill."

After a few moments of silence from Ichigo, Hitsugaya began to lose his patience & said, "NOW!"

"Okay okay, relax… Umm well, the girl you saw just now…she's Takeshi Hikari. She has a very high spiritual reiatsu & umm, she has been attacked by hollows before because of her reiatsu i think."

"What?! She has been attacked by hollows before?! How come I don't know about this???"

"Hey Toushiro, relax! There's no need to be so uptight! Besides, Ukitake-taicho knows about this already."

"ICHIGO, FOR THE LAST TIME, THE NAME IS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO! How come you address Ukitake-taicho as a Taicho, but not me?! Why am I the last to hear about this?"

"Whatever," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hikari's POV**

Opening my eyes slightly, I could see the blinding light of the day filling the room.

"Ouch, why does my head hurt?" I said, wishing that the headache would just disappear.

"What happened to me? How come I can't remember anything? Argh, the stupid head hurts!"

"Hmmm, I think I should go & find Ichigo-kun."

Slowly, I got out of bed & was about to open the door to find Ichigo-kun when i heard two voices, one of which I could clearly distinguish as Ichigo-kun's. However, as hard as I tried, I could not figure out whom the other voice belonged to. It was definitely not Urahara-san, Jinta-kun, Ururu-san, Tessai-kun or Yoruichi-san. I then shifted myself to be able to listen to there conversation with ease. It so happened that I reached in time to hear Ichigo-kun telling the other person that I was reliving my last moment on Earth, just before I fainted.

"Oh man, not again! I think I just experienced those living nightmares, where Megumi-chan stabbed me, again just now! I usually get it at night when I'm asleep, but today, i think it happened again…this time, with Ichigo watching me instead! Omg, this feels so embarrassing! Oh no, I've got a lot of explaining to do huh?" I said, feeling utterly embarrassed that Ichigo-kun had witnessed me in my worst weakest moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXnote for those who are new to bleach: Hitsugaya's zanpakutō is Hyōrinmaru, the strongest of all ice element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. when sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed star. it is about 1.4 meters long, which is as tall as Hitsugaya himself, causing him to carry it on his back. its hilt is light blue & sheath dark blue. as his zanpakutō is of ice element, Hitsugaya can easily lower the temperature of his surroundings. that's the reason for the drop in temperature..(:

hmmm, so Hitsugaya has finally come into the story. look out for the next chap okay? Hitsugaya & my OC would be finally meeting!:D thanks to emm-chan, silver-resistance-rocks & anna chechi for the reviews! love you ppl loads & keep the reviews coming in alright? thanks!:D

hey ppl, i'm so sorry for the super super super late upload! so sorry for keeping you all waiting! i've been having exams, mid-years just ended yesterday & i'm free nowwww:D hahas yeah emm-chan, i've finally uploaded(:


	6. The Long Awaited Meet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN TAKESHI HIKARI THOUGH(:**

~\_/~

**Hikari's POV**

"Oh man, not again! I think I just experienced those living nightmares, where Megumi-chan stabbed me, again just now! I usually get it at night when I'm asleep, but today, I think it happened again…this time, with Ichigo watching me instead! Omg, this feels so embarrassing! Oh no, I've got a lot of explaining to do huh?" I said, feeling utterly embarrassed that Ichigo-kun had witnessed me in my worst weakest moments.

Quietly, I opened the door & stepped out, intending to just slip out unnoticed.

"Hikari!" Ichigo's voice echoed in my ears.

"Damn it! What's with all these shinigami people? How come they can sense everything? I'm pretty sure I did not make any noise!" I muttered, cursing & swearing under my breath.

I was too engrossed in cursing & swearing that I did not notice the other guest.

I immediately felt two people beside me, making sure I was steady & not going to faint again. One, was obviously Ichigo-kun. Sorry I mean Ichigo - he hates the honorific titles :/ & the other - oh yeah, I don't know who the other person is yet!

"I'm fine! Really, I am" I said, trying to reassure them.

"Um Ichigo, who is this?"

Before Ichigo could reply, that shinigami guy curtly said, "Hitsugaya Toushiro."

I stretched out my hand & said, "Takeshi…"

But before I could finish, he abruptly interrupted, saying, "Takeshi Hikari, I know."

I was shocked, this guy was so rude & cold!

Annoyed, I gritted my teeth & turned away, thinking to myself, "Hmph, I don't like this guy! So arrogant!"

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"I don't understand what's with her. & I do not like her, she's annoying! Just look at her pouting & sulking there!" I said in my mind.

"Childish!" I added.

"What? Did you just call me childish?" I heard her screech in my ears.

"Oops Master, you need to control your tongue," Hyōrinmaru warned me.

"Shucks, I didn't realize that I just said that out loud," I complained to Hyōrinmaru.

"Well, apparently you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!" I shouted in my mind to Hyōrinmaru, frowning as I realized I was fooling myself, seeing that Takeshi Hikari had already heard it.

"DID TOOOOO! JUST ADMIT IT, MASTER! YOU DID!"

"Fine, I did say it. But I didn't mean to. Well not aloud at least," I muttered, with the frown still in place on my face.

"HEY! ARE YOU FROWNING TO YOURSELF & IGNORING ME HERE?" I heard Hikari's voice, bringing me back to Earth.

Ignoring her, I shunpo-ed to Kurosaki & took my leave.

Behind me, I could hear a voice whining out, "HE'S IGNORING MEEEEE! COME BACKKK!"

Chuckling quietly to myself, I exited the Urahara Shop, leaving Kurosaki to deal with the girl. I wondered how he would do it. Soon I found myself frowning once again…

"Why did I chuckle at that silly girl's antics? Pfft, so childish! She's so much of an immature kid! But she does remind me of Hinamori," I thought to myself.

"Hinamori, she's still in coma. It was all Aizen's fault! It's because of him that she's in this state! If I get hold of him, I don't know what I'll do to him," I continued, feeling the anger rise within me, as I tightly grabbed onto the hilt of my zanpakutō.

"Master, this isn't the time to be thinking about this. You should be heading back to Gotei 13 now. They'll be wondering what kept you," Hyōrinmaru chided me.

"Yes, I should be heading back. & that Matsumoto had better be doing her paperwork & not drinking sake or partying around all day! Or I swear I'd kill her!"

"Master, cool it! She's your Fukutaicho afterall!"

"Oh yeah, Fukutaicho alright! Heck, she doesn't even do the paperwork! How then, can she match up to a Fukutaicho's standard?"

"Just relax, Master. You are decreasing the room temperature. & we had better get going, instead of arguing here all day long."

"Yes that's true, it's absolutely pointless arguing with you."

~\_/~

_Back in Gotei 13_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I wanted to make sure Matsumoto was doing her paperwork even when I'm not around, which I highly doubted. But I decided to sneak in to check on her anyway. Silently, I opened the door to the 10th Division's office.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Eh? Oh Taicho, you're back!" I heard a voice shriek from over the couch in the study.

From her voice, I could tell that she'd been drinking. Needless to say, there were bottles of sake lying around.

"Oh, so you still know that I'm your Taicho? Then, are you aware that you're a Fukutaicho? More specifically, the Fukutaicho of the 10th Division?" I spitefully questioned her, sarcasm clearly written all over my face.

"Taicho!" she whined.

"Master! She's still your Fukutaicho! Please relax. It's getting colder by the minute," an all-too-familiar voice rang in my head.

"Hyōrinmaru, stay out of this!" I muttered.

"If you want to see it snowing soon, that's fine by me!" he retorted.

"Argh, why do you always win?" I sighed, knowing I'll never win any argument with Hyōrinmaru.

"Oh, you the child prodigy, haven't figured it out yet? I'm your soul, Master. I know you even better than you know yourself."

"Okay you won, so shut up already!"

I didn't want to admit it. But he was right.

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right."

It's like he read my thoughts. Oh right, for a moment, I forgot that he's my zanpakutō spirit; so he knows what I'm thinking.

"Whatever."

~\_/~

_At the Urahara Shop_

**Hikari's POV**

"Ichigo!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

"You mean the white-haired guy who was here earlier on? He is Hitsugaya Toushiro, a shinigami. Captain of the 10th Squad at Gotei 13. Gotei 13 is the main military organization that most shinigami join after the Shinigami Academy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that I find him very rude."

"Oh don't worry about that. He's always like that. Actually he's quite a nice guy when you get to know him. He's been through a lot, that's probably why he keeps up his cold & indifferent attitude."

"Sou desu ka?" I mumbled, turning my thoughts onto him, as I wondered what he could possibly have been through for him to put on such a stoic appearance.

~\_/~

haiz it's been really long huh? I'm really really really sorry I haven't been able to update as I had been busy with my GCE O Level Exams. & well um after that, i kinda had no inspiration till now :/ I know that's not an excuse…really very sorry! I also know that this is chapter is not good enough. gomen nasai!

anyways, Hitsugaya & my OC have finally officially met! :D so what do you think? pls review okay? arigatou gozaimasu! aishiteru(:

A/N: "Sou desu ka?" means something like "Oh really?"


End file.
